Song of love
by SuperGalGene348
Summary: Both Naru and Mai are going to record a duet... what would happen? review please


konnichiwa Minna-san!  
it's been a long time since I last wrote a fanfic...  
Gommen nasai! I've been very busy since last year... and also this year...  
with my studies... and exams are coming...  
luckily... I'm able to write this fanfic...  
for my story "Jealousy Over Naru" I will try my best to update it... hopefully on my birthday...  
well... here's my fanfic special^^

* * *

Chapter 1

Original PoV

The music studio was sooo busy that day.. They will have a new album coming up with two famous people doing a duet... Those two people are none other than Jpop singers Taniyama Mai and Shibuya Kazuya! Yes... they are going to do a duet together... but that is where their problem begun...

Flashback:

_"What? I have to sing with Shibuya Kazuya? Are you NUTS?" Mai shouted on the phone. Her manager, Matsuzaki Ayako said "yes... Houshou-kun and I made a deal that you two would sing in a duet for an upcoming album" Mai groaned. "ohhh... so now Takigawa-san is part of this? Why of all people it has to be that Arrogant, smart, handsome narcissist jerk?" Mai shouted. Ayako sighed. "Mai.. I know you like him in a special way..." she told Mai. Mai blushed on the phone and said "Hmph! like anyone would fall for that Narcissistic Jerk! well.. Ja!" and hung up. She sighed and went on to write lyrics._

_~Naru's side_

_"not going to happen! I am NOT going to sing with her.." Naru said. ( A/N: I tried to write Shibuya Kazuya but it won't work.. it just sounds weird._  
_so just naru kay?) Takigawa-san sighed. "look Naru-bou.. Aya-chan and I already made a deal... and I know and you know that you like Mai-chan!" he said._  
_Naru sighed and gave up. "okay... but on one condition..." Takigawa-san listened "okay.. What is it?" Naru smirked and said "You have to ask Mai's manager to tell Mai to have a date with me" Takigawa-san smirked. "will do!" and he hung up..._

~end of Flashback

So now... Mai was nervous of recording with THE Shibuya Kazuya... with her song... "Mai! Time to do the recording!" Ayako shouted. Mai groaned and went inside the recording studio... Naru was there preparing for the recording... Mai went inside... She was nervous... Mai nodded signaling she can do this.

and so the music went and they both sang...

both:  
Kimi ni deaette yokatta

setsunai keredo yokatta

Hitori no yoru mo soba ni itte kureta

Sekai ni tatta hitori no

kimi ni deaette yokatta

Omoide wa yoru no sora hoshi ni nari kagayaku yo

Mai:

Zutto kodoku datta kowareta kokoro no doa

Yoru ni obieta heya de zuku matteta

Shitsuu ni kao wo de sakenda

Kotoba ni naranakatta

Naru:

Mayowazu nani mo kamo sutetekita

Mai:  
Konna watashi wo aishitekureta

Naru:  
Itsumo kimi wa soba ni ite kureta

Mai:  
Kimi sa Naru: ireba

Both:  
sore de yokatta

Both: Kimi ni deaette yokatta

setsunai keredo yokatta

Hitori no yoru mo soba ni itte kureta

Sekai ni tatta hitori no kimi ni deaette yokatta

Omoide wa yoru no sora hoshi ni nari kagayaku yo

Naru:  
Shinya de reijisugi no machi ni hitorikiri

Nakitai no ni tsuyogatteru

Saki no kenka omoidashite

Jibun ni iradatteru

Mai:

Jibun dake no jikan da hitsuyo datta

Naru:  
Sukoshi otagai shirisugi dakara

Mai:  
mukashi no you ni mukiaenai nara

Naru: Kyori wo

Mai:  
ooko wo

Both:  
sou kimeta no wa ni

Both: kimi ni deaette yokatta

setsunai keredo yokatta

Hitori no yoru mo soba ni itte kureta

Sekai ni tatta hitori no kimi ni deaette yokatta

Omoide wa yoru no sora hoshi ni nari kagayaku yo

Mai:

eien wo kimi ni

Naru:

mou nigenai de koko ni chikau yo

Mai:

unmei no toki ni

Naru:  
kokoro ga ikiteru to sakebu yo

Mai:  
kimi ga inakereba nan no kachi mo nai

Naru:

Koko ni ikiru imi mo nai  
Both:  
Sekaijuu de hitori kimi dake wo shinjiteru

kimi ni deaette yokatta

setsunai keredo yokatta

Hitori no yoru mo soba ni itte kureta

Sekai ni tatta hitori no kimi ni deaette yokatta

Omoide wa yoru no sora hoshi ni nari kagayaku yo

Both: Ano hi kimi ga kureta no yume no kakera

kono te nigirishimete hanasanai

Kitto konna ni honki ni nareta

Nidoto nai

Both:

Kimi to deaette sekai wa kawareta

kokoro ugokasu kimi ga sagashiteita

Ano hi no futari ni modorenakute mo

hanasenai yo

The song ended and they felt relieved.. they pured out their hearts in singing the song and hopefully they got each other's message that both of them liked each other... "I love you" Naru whispered in her ear. Mai blushed and said "I love you too^^" Naru smirked "Just so you know... we are going to have a date later... Takigawa-san informed your manager few days ago."he informed. Mai blushed and turned to Ayako. "AYAKO!"

the end~


End file.
